Your Eyes are mine to Remember
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: As Wesker pounds into him, all he could remember was the eyes that stared back in his full of love. He couldn't get them out of his head.


Your Eyes are mine to Remember

Chris gets to see Wesker's eyes before. They were beautiful and only his to remember as Wesker pounds into him, but all he could remember was only the eyes that stared back in his full of love. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I'm only using them for fun!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Wesker pause his thrusting when Chris place his hands on the side of his face near his sunglasses, wanting to take them off. Chris sense the tension in his muscles as Chris cares his cheeks before slowly making his way to Wesker's shades.

Chris bites his bottom lip as he looks up to the captain with pleading eyes. Wesker leans out of Chris's touch, but he's having none of it. He wraps his arms around Wesker's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Wesker gives into the kiss and slides his tongue in as Chris gasps and moan quietly, doing it in the utility closet makes it a bit harder for Chris for he moans and cries every time his captain would penetrate him. So this is kinda like an exercise for him to keep himself stealthy and quite whenever they have the urge to release some steam or just doing it to fill their hunger for each other. Wesker's tongue invades his mouth, running every inch inside of Chris's mouth as Wesker pulls his hair and running behind Chris's teeth. He deepens the kiss and thrusts in deeper into him.

Air became necessary and they part with a soft pop. Chris looking at Wesker with his brows creased and panting softly. His hand moving back to Wesker's shades, even when they were doing it, Wesker never seemed to trust Chris enough to reveal what hides under those dark lenses. Never taking them off even when they watch movies in Wesker's apartment, saying that he has better cable and, surprisingly, a lot of good movies. One of them becoming Chris's favorite.

"Please." That one single, breathy whisper makes Wesker give in. He relaxes in Chris's hold and pushes his face to Chris's palms. He smiles a little and slowly slides the shades off his placid face.

"Open your eyes. I wanna see them." He whispers, hands running through golden locks, making them fall over his still closed eyes and making him look like a dream come true.

Wesker sighs and slowly reveals them. Chris breathes in deeply and stares. Before him is the most beautiful mix of colors he's ever seen. One eye was a light blue with a slight grey seemed like it was accidentally painted there while the other is of light grey with blue flecks only seen if you're as close to his face like Chris is. In the dimly lit room he can tell that Wesker is being nervous. It feels like he's exposing the most imperfect part of him that he tried to hide many times. The only part where he is very ashamed of, well, he does. Chris thinks it otherwise. Heterochromatic eyes stares at light blue ones, expecting an answer as Chris stares in awe.

He tenses again when the subject of his desire remains quite and looks away, glaring at the broom as if it was accused with theft. He felt a hand on one side of his cheek, bringing him back to face Chris's smiling lips. He pulls Wesker to him and kisses him hungrily. Wesker accepts that as his approval and relaxes. He continued his thrusting as he stares at Chris's face, staring with his mismatched eyes that look at him with tenderness and love. He came inside Chris as he tightens his walls around him as he too came. Covering both their chest's with his seed and him wrapping his arms around Wesker like an anchor, as he comes down from his high.

Chris accepts the few light kisses on his neck and face as they clean and dress themselves. Chris places the shades on his face and kisses him roughly before stepping out of the closet, Wesker following suit.

Now as Chris brushes off the blood that flowed out of his nostrils, glaring daggers at the man that he had so carelessly fallen for. He could see the faint red and yellow glow behind the sunglasses that stare with pure hatred at Chris before he lunges forward for a killing blow. Chris dodges the blow and punches him directly in the face, knocking off his sunglasses.

Wesker whips his head so fast Chris was caught off guard as angry red-yellow eyes meet his blue ones.

Wesker sees the longing in his blue eyes, once bright and enthusiastic, now dull, dark and pained. He pushes the feelings down and crumples them on the floor as he snarls when Chris kicks his abdomen.

"Finally feeling your age, eh Wesker?" He bites out and Wesker grabs him by the legs and throws him to the far wall. Chris grunts in pain when the concrete meet his back. Wesker appears infront of his face in lightning speed and grabs Chris's chin roughly, forcing him to face Wesker. He stares in the now deep blue eyes, but his eyes lost their look of anger for a second before he sneers and roughly kisses him. Chris struggles and beats his arms in an attempt to escape. He grips Wesker's shoulders when the struggles seems useless and pushes his body to Wesker's. Liking the way they fit into each other before Wesker pulls back and using the butt of the gun to hit Chris on the head, knocking him out. He leans in and whispers in his ears. "Not for a God, Chris. I'll always be here. Forever."

He drops him to the floor. Killing him now would be so easy, but ending the fun they have between them now is not what he has in mind.

Before Chris could fully fall into the embrace of darkness, stares with half lidded eyes as Wesker walks away. Flashes of beautiful heterochromatic eyes looking at him with tenderness and love were the last thing in his mind before everything goes black.

" _But I'll soon forget the color of your eyes,_

 _And you'll forget mine."_

 _-Pierce the Veil._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Hehehehehehehe for those who are waiting for the new chapter of 'To mate, or no to Mate', the new chapter will be posted! I promise you! I just need to get my shit together. Heheheh


End file.
